El último curso
by SlyhterinPrince
Summary: La guerra al fin finalizó, pero no con buenos resultados para los seguidores de Voldemort, los mortifagos. Los Malfoy gracias a su aportación de manera indirecta salen impunes al igual que otras familias. El odio que siente hacía las demás casas crece día a día sien embargo unos sentimientos nuevos empiezan aflorar por cierta sangre sucia de Gryffindor. (Dramione)
1. Chapter 1

Todo el tiempo lleno de masacres, dolor y muerte finalmente había finalizado. Ambos lados habían perdido familiares, amigos e conocidos en la batalla. Pero como en todas había de haber un ganador y un perdedor. Claramente el resultado no era para nada bueno para los mortifagos, quienes eran los fieles seguidores del Señor tenebrosos, el Señor oscuro, Voldemort. Estos terminaron en Azkaban o bien seguían desparecidos, otra parte empezaba a dar información de otros mortifagos para así conseguir salir impunes de todos sus cargos, traicionándose así unos a otros. También estaban quienes habían colaborado de forma indirecta, quienes para su suerte solo perdieron su poder social, pero aun así seguían manteniendo sus poderes, sus riquezas y todas sus era el caso de la familia Malfoy.

Draco, quién aún tenia que terminar con su último curso en una prestigiosa escuela de magia situada en Escocia, Hogwarts.

Había ganado muchísimas miradas de odio y desprecio, pero también el que le temieran, algo que siempre usaba a su favor. Él, en cambio simplemente actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido pero con mas rabia acumulada en su interior. Su carácter arrogante, sarcástico y frió cambió para ser aún peor.

Aunque por dentro él dudaba sobre todo aquello que le había estado rodeando hasta entonces. Dudaba sobre la burbuja en la que había estado viviendo, más eran dudas que no podía contar a nadie y siempre trataba de distraerse con cualquier otra cosa cuando esa clase de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza. Dudar de aquello significaría derrumbar todo aquello por lo que había estado viviendo. ¿Pero para qué vivía? Draco no tenía la respuesta para aquello. A veces llegaba el punto en que creía que no merecía seguir en vida, se sentía como un monstruo. Si él no hubiera encontrado la manera para que los mortifagos entraran se podrían haber evitado varios sucesos innecesarios. Se sentía culpable de las cosas que habían sucedido. Había echo cosas que no quería ni recordar, por más que no tuviera otra opción se seguía culpando por ello. Y aunque detestara como había terminado todo, internamente lo agradecía ya que debido a ello él y sus padres seguían vivos.

Aun podía recordar cómo en su propia mansión empezaron a torturar a una mujer frente a él. Su cuerpo se retorcía de un lado a otro por el dolor, sus manos apretadas con fuerza, sus piernas pateando el aire. El cómo apretaba con fuerza los dientes para después chillar y gemir. De su cuerpo lleno de heridas, huesos rotos, sangre brotando por todas peor fueron aquellos ojos de los cuales no pudo apartar la mirada, unos ojos llenos de terror, rojos y llenos de lágrimas para finalmente terminar completamente vacíos. Esa imagen le perseguía por las noches, pero en las pesadillas era él quién estaba ahí. El dolor que sentía esa mujer lo sentía él, le parecía demasiado real. Siempre despertaba sudorosos y gritando. Algunas veces se le podía oír suplicar dormido y gritando "¡Basta, detente!".

Sus compañeros le oían gritar todas las noches, nadie sabía que era lo que le hacia gritar tanto pero por miedo y respeto jamás le preguntaban nada y fingían no haberle escuchado. Pero por dentro todos estaban preocupados por su príncipe.

En Slytherin todos fingían al igual que Draco que nada había sucedido y que seguían siendo los mismos arrogantes de siempre, pero por las noches algunos mostraban lo que sentían realmente entre llantos y sollozos, lo que mantenían la rubio despierto y maldiciendo a todos aquellos que no habían apoyado a la causa de Voldemort.

El joven Malfoy solía presumir con los alumnos de primero a cuantos magos había matado, también lo hacia con miembros de otras casas sólo para molestarles y hacerles callar de esa manera. En realidad él no fue capaz de matar a nadie, no soportaría el haberlo echo. Pero presumir lo en aquellas circunstancias era lo mejor que se le ocurrió para fastidiar a todo aquél que le mirara mal.

Este quién estaba andando por los pasillos de Hogwarts dirigiéndose al gran comedor con pasos rápidos y la cabeza en alto distraído entre sus pensamientos sobre el siguiente partido de Quidditch, seguía siendo su capitán, no se fijaba en la gente que había a su alrededor. La mayoría se apartaban de su trayectoria, pero siempre había alguno que no le daba tiempo y terminaba al suelo por un empujón proporcionado por él.

Nadie solía fijarse en nada más que su comportamiento, por lo que no eran capaces de ver ni sus ojeras, ni sus ojos cansados y ausentes la mayoría de veces. De todas formas, él siempre iba a ocultar cualquier emoción que no fuera el desprecio, la indiferencia o el asco.

Ya cuando al fin estaba por llegar notó como chocaba con alguien para segundos después verse a si mismo en el suelo. Frunció el ceño molesto, su enfado creció más al ver de quién se trataba. La chica que llevaba un arbusto como a pelo en su cabeza, Granger. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente del suelo expulsándose sus uniformes. La castaña iba para disculparse cuando Draco interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra.

-Vigila por donde vas, asquerosa sangre sucia. - murmuró arrastrando sus palabras lentamente pero con una mueca de asco.

Hermione ofendida por su comentario cuándo en realidad iba a disculparse soltó- Fue un accidente, Malfoy ¿no me digas que te hiciste daño? Te creía un poco menos nenaza.


	2. En el gran comedor

¿Cómo se le ocurría llamarle nenaza? Nadie le llamaba así, jamás. Estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado al desprecio y a que lo temieran, que lo apodaran de muchísimas formas, pero sin duda alguna no de es forma. Cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa ladeada, con su tono despreciativo y frío- Por supuesto que no, simplemente no quiero que alguien cómo tu me toque. Ah, ahora tendré que ir a des infectarme y todo por tu culpa.

Oh, si. Si lo que quería era lograr enojar a la castaña ya lo había logrado, esta ya estaba completamente roja y con su sangre hirviendo, aunque le tomo varios segundos para tranquilizarse y así poder pensar "Es tan sólo el idiota de Malfoy, no es necesario perder el tiempo discutiendo con él". Así que después de coger aire respondió con su voz lo más calmada que pudo. -No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- Para así luego irse por su camino dejando a un muy molesto rubio que no soportaba la idea de no ser él quién tuviera la última palabra, para sus adentros tan sólo pensó en que era él quién había perdido su tiempo.

Algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí presenciaron el pequeño encentro entre los dos, la mayoría al ver cómo había terminado tenían leves sonrisas que fueron borradas cuando Draco se los quedó viendo con su típica cara de asco, arrugando su nariz. Una vez vio que dejaban al fin de sonreír y todos seguían con su camino se dispuso hacer lo mismo.

Una vez dentro del Gran Comedor se dirigió a su mesa en dónde se sentó a su sitio. La mayoría de alumnos de Slytherin ya estaban allí. Aunque sólo la mitad de la mesa era ocupada, gran parte de alumnos no querían ir en la casa de las serpientes, y los alumnos de otros cursos habían dejado de estudiar para escapar de los Aurores junto a sus familias. A su lado estaba un animado Zabini quién comentaba todo tipo de jugadas las cuales incluían lesionar al contrincante. Draco de imaginar aquellas situaciones en San Potter estalló a reír, sería cómico hacerle vomitar con un golpe de una bludgers en su estómago. O bien, hacerle tragar a esa comadreja la bludger. En mucho tiempo esa mesa empezó a llenarse de risas por parte de las serpientes, incluso los menores reían ante las situaciones que Blaise proponía. El chico de piel morena se sentía orgulloso de haber logrado animar toda la mesa con las disparatadas ideas que proponía.

Draco mientras seguía comiendo unas tostadas con un zumo de naranja fijó su vista en la puerta que daba acceso al gran comedor para ver al mismísimo trío dorado andar hacia su mesa. Los ojos del rubio y de la castaña se encontraron por varios segundos en los que Draco ya la había fulminando. Ella solamente le ignoró y se puso a hablar animadamente con sus amigos y compañeros de casa, e incluso con alumnos de otras casas.

Esa imagen casi le provoca nauseas, exactamente el baboso de la comadreja estaba incluso demasiado apegado en Granger, realmente no sabía quién le daba más pena de ambos. Pues ambos eran igual de insoportables. Aparó su mirada de ahí al notar cómo Parkinson le tomaba del brazo para decirle- ¿Estabas viendo a ese par de asquerosos verdad? Será mejor que no les mires demasiado o podría sentarte mal la comida.- dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.- Espetó fríamente para volver a ver por unos segundos ese par de leones antes de que se quitara a su amiga del brazo y así levantarse para irse de camino a su primera clase. Se despidió de las demás serpientes y se fue.

Los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos. El rubio andaba en ellos con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su uniforme. El almuerzo le había animado el día, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan aliviado de poder reír sin ser algo fingido por miedo a que si no lo hacía ya era un traidor. Al menos ya no tenía que vigilar con lo que decía o hacía poniendo su vida y la de su familia en riesgo.

Tocaba defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Amycus Carrow. Aunque con la derrota de Voldemort ya no había nada de lo que defenderse por lo que simplemente la clase se basaba en artes oscuras. No era una de sus clases favoritas pero cómo de costumbre no había perdido su afición por sacar siempre excelentes notas. Era el mejor alumno que podía haber, pero para su fastidio la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger siempre estaba por encima de él. Aunque claramente era porque ella no tenía ningún tipo de vida social y se dedicaba siempre a estudiar, de todas formas tampoco tenia nada mejor que hacer. Por eso mismo se había ganado el apodo de "Rata de biblioteca" o "sabelotodo", aunque jamás esas palabras que salían por la boca del joven Malfoy eran a modo de halagos, siempre pretendía insultar y burlarse de la castaña, por su clase social, por supuesto.

Aunque últimamente Draco empezara a dudar sobre la pureza de la sangre si realmente era importante o dejaba de serlo el desprecio que sentía por esa chica le empujaba a seguir llamándola de esa forma.

Era el primero en llegar al aula en dónde se sentó y dejó sus cosas ya listas para su clase. Lentamente la clase empezaba a llenarse de alumnos para que finalmente llegará el profesor.


End file.
